


the boiling point.

by Vexzero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexzero/pseuds/Vexzero
Summary: Someone took the only important thing to ruby. ruby goes insane trying to find the person who took that one importent thing.





	1. the start.

Entry one

Yesterday someone broke into my locker and stole my mother's sweater; the only thing that remained of her. Today I quit the track team. My coach asked me why but I simply told her that personal issues where in the way.

Tomorrow is when I find the person who took summer away from me. I even have a few suspects. First on my list is Cardin Winchester. He teases me and my friend, jaune. If he did steal my things he's either a perv and went into the female locker room or has a female accomplice.

 

Second is Weiss Schnee as she constantly is a pain in my rear and has a less than kind attitude. Though I doubt that she would do something like this with her bare hands as she could have had someone do it for her and if so I must look into their friend group. 

 

This process could take days if not weeks. I have to plan how to get information without rumours being scattered to everyone. Keeping in mind that I need to avoid getting expelled. My harsher methods could dabble in violent threats or even following through. As much as I feel like this could get me expelled. I find myself having to argue and weigh the options as racism against Faunus is "allowed".In fact, racism driven violence is "allowed", it's not allowed but officials turn a blind eye.


	2. new plans

entry two - 3 weeks from the first entry

 

I don't keep up with Cardin Winchester. As far as the gossipers can tell me he's been in the hospital for months and will continue to be for another month. 

So it wasn't him and definitely not his friends. They confirmed their innocents. Even if they were apprehensive at first but with persistence and more aggressive methods, they were more than happy to give me my answers.

So it appears that ill have to look into Weiss Schnee. That is going to be difficult as she has a very sensitive social life. What this means is that I need to make a plan; I'm already best in my class. Weiss, fortunately, is in most of my classes. She wants to be the best at everything. Acting like the best when you aren't isn't effective but acting the best when you are is.

my plan is to act like I'm taking the class seriously. Weiss is constantly stuck having to work with as we are on top of the class. She without fail makes fun of my way of learning. So if I change shell definitely notice it.  
When she notices it ill just act like its nothing. Maybe then she'll converse with me more and then ill get to know her better. I already know more about her than most people. Her father isn't that kind(putting nicely). I only know this is because she had the biggest meltdown in history last month. She spilt all of her baggage on me in the middle of the bathroom.

 

Don't get me wrong this process will take forever but it's worth it to find out who took summer away from me. 

Within this prosses is dressing nicely and getting "nice" accessories. For me, that won't be that hard as I have a pretty good job for a high school student. With this, I have to still be me and not somebody else so I bought a couple of maroon sweaters and a watch. Then I got something I actually need, a new backpack.

 

End of entry two


End file.
